The component packaging density on interconnect substrates is increasing for electronic devices such as information devices, communication devices, etc., as emphasis is placed on compactness and flexibility. Therefore, the prevention of electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the electronic components in electronic devices is becoming an important issue. There are cases where a strain sensor using a magnetoresistance effect element is mounted in the electronic device. The existence of an external magnetic field easily affects the characteristics of the magnetoresistance effect element of such a strain sensor. As an electromagnetic field countermeasure for the strain sensor, methods are used in which a metal case is provided around the component surface, shielding is provided to cover the component surface with a conductor such as conductive plating, etc. It is desirable to provide a strain sensor having excellent magnetic shield characteristics with high productivity.